


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Minutia_R



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: The distance between liftoff and landing.





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on dreamwidth in the [multifandom poetry fest](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/58291.html), for the prompt: _Yuri on Ice, Leo/Guang Hong, distance makes the heart grow fonder_.

On the unmarked expanse of ice  
The distance between liftoff and landing  
There's room for this:  
The flash of a camera  
The intake of breath  
The blossoming of love.


End file.
